The objective of this proposal is to develop clinical research skills and to foster rigorous research approaches in a young investigator within the setting of an established General Clinical Research Center. To achieve this objective, Doctor Adrogue has proposed a specific research project and will receive guidance from the named co-investigators. The metabolic pathways and factors regulating glutamine metabolism will be studied in normal, diabetic, and uremic man. Isotope dilution methodology using glutamine-U-14C will be employed to determine glutamine production and utilization. Rates of 14C-label appearance in various products of glutamine metabolism including amino acids and glycolytic intermediates will be determined using isolation techniques with high pressure, rapid-resolution liquid chromatography. Glutamine metabolism in normal man will be defined precisely, and potential contributions of abnormal glutamine metabolism to the increased glucogenesis of diabetes mellitus and the pseudo-diabetes of uremia will be assessed.